The Secret of Soapy Cheese
by Intelligent Witch
Summary: Answer to Soapy Tango Challenge. Bubbles galore. ADMM fluff


**Disclaimer: not mine sooooooooo wish it was**

**A/N: In response to the Soapy Tango Challenge**

**The Secret of Soapy Cheese**

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" complained George.

"Well it wasn't my fault, this cloak barely fits Harry and I, let alone you two as well," Ron retorted.

"Be quiet will you!" Harry hissed.

"Yeah, we don't want to get caught," Fred added. The four of them became silent, now the only sound was the scuffing of their shoes as they walked. They continued on their way down to the kitchens.

They were going down to test out the twins' latest product, Swelling Soap. It was normal soap that was enhanced to make more then two thousand times as many bubbles as ordinary soap and it had a time release making it almost undetectable.

They were testing it that evening with the help of Harry and Ron. The plan was to swap the elves' soap container with one they had transfigured.

They had reached the painting of the fruit dish so Ron tickled the pear and when the handle appeared he turned it. They entered and found the kitchen was full of bustling elves who were yet to start washing up.

After George quickly swapped the container, unnoticed by the elves, they hid in the corner, waiting to see the effects.

They hadn't been waiting long when the portrait hole opened. In slipped two of the people the four students did not want to see right at that moment, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. They looked at each other in horror.

McGonagall was dressed in a tartan dressing gown while Dumbledore was wearing a purple on with green splotches. They sat down at one of the tables and were immediately served by a resounding twenty elves. They ordered hot chocolate and blue cheese for Dumbledore and a green tea for McGonagall. McGonagall stared in distaste as Dumbledore ate a piece of cheese before drinking his hot chocolate.

"Albus I have no idea how you can eat such strange concoctions as that."

"Years of practice my dear," he smiled back at her.

McGonagall smiled a rare smile back at him before leaning over the table and meeting his lips in a sweet kiss.

The four students hiding in the cloak almost gasped out loud in astonishment, they weren't mean to be kissing. They were old and it was just wrong.

It was only a short kiss though so they didn't have to be disgusted for long. They almost laughed thought when McGonagall said, "You taste like cheese Albus."

He laughed at her astute statement. It was at that precise moment that the elves started their washing up, much too late for the twins to stop the prank now.

The two Professors had stopped talking and were just drinking as they watched each other and occasionally the house-elves. All of a sudden out of the blue Dumbledore said, "Dance with me my dear Minerva."

He held his hand out to her and with a small laugh and shake of her head she grabbed it, standing and coming round to stand next to him. He said, "Which do you prefer my love, the waltz or the tango," emphasizing the word tango in a Spanish accent.

McGonagall giggled, "The tango." Together they stood and began to dance the dance of lovers. All of a sudden Dumbledore began to hum Lonely Goatherd from the Muggle movie The Sound of Music. McGonagall giggled once more, once again stunning the boys who stood in the corner.

They continued to dance with Dumbledore's humming as background music. As the dance came to an end Dumbledore dipped McGonagall and then flipped her back up against him and kissed her, passionately.

The gasps of horror from the boys were lessened by the fact that there had been a huge explosion at the same time; the room was covered in bubbles.

The couple was covered from head to toe in bubbles and was laughing. The house-elves on the other hand were running around as if their heads had been cut off, panicking.

The four students made well their escape and vowed to themselves to never speak of the experience again. Dumbledore said to the elves, "Do not panic. We will be able to dry ourselves and you can just clean up the room and finish your jobs. Good night."

"They both laughed quietly as they stepped outside of the kitchens. They had a good look at each other, they were covered in bubbles. It seemed that Dumbledore's beard extended from across his lower face and covered his whole chest. Whereas McGonagall looked as if she had been in a fairy floss machine, apart from the fact that she wasn't pink.

After a quick spell or two the two Professors were clean and dry once more. They made their way arm in arm back to their chambers where they spent the night curled up in each others arms.

The End

**A/N: Just so you know I LOVE AD/MM and I only took this point of view because well if they were my teachers I would probably feel the same way**

**The things that had to be included were . . .**

**MM/AD pairing**

**Washing the dishes**

**Soap and lots of it**

**The tango**

**Weasleys**

**Cheese**

**Let me know if you enjoyed it by reviewing**


End file.
